Currently available technologies for detecting fires include a variety of different devices, such as smoke detectors and carbon dioxide (CO2) detectors. However, such technologies are inadequate in many situations. For instance, such technologies are often passive in nature because they implement an alarm that is frequently only responsive to problems (e.g., fire, smoke, excessive CO2 levels, etc.) that have already grown beyond control.